Don't Stop
by Cracking 2 Dawns
Summary: Gilbert pretends to be a DMV examiner. However, the examinee is Elizabeta, who he hasn't seen in years. The driving test turns into chaos with paint, police, and a little love. Full summary inside, based on "Don't Stop" by Foster the People.
1. Don't Stop, Part 1

**Yay, it's my first PruHun fic! I'm a PruHun fan!**

**Summary: (yeah, human names again) Gilbert Beilschmidt, a con artist, disguises himself as a driving test examiner (for the Department of Motor Vehicles?). However, the examin_ee _turned out to be Elizabeta Héderváry, completely different from what Gilbert had saw before: now, Elizabeta _doesn't _like him, is armed with frying pans instead of real weapons, feminine looking... **

**The two do their examination, but it goes awry... It ends up being full of surprises, crashes, police, and a little love. Gilbert doesn't want to be arrested. But Elizabeta doesn't want him to be arrested nor escape anybody. (Do you even get that?)**

**And this is based on Foster the People's "Don't Stop" music video.**

* * *

Gilbert was running to a corner, holding a suitcase, seeing someone wait in a red, three-door Toyota Corolla nearby a sign saying "DMV". He remembered the abbreviation when he first got his license: Department of Motor Vehicles. Because Gilbert was in California, it probably meant the California Department of Motor Vehicles.

Luckily, Gilbert was dressed as an (awesome-looking) business executive. Prussian blue dress shirt. Black slacks. Leather jacket and shoes. He looked exactly like a DMV examiner. Not only that, he wore gray contact lenses (it was boring, but he had no other choice) and used a brown wig (matching his hairstyle) to completely hide himself. It was a clever (and awesome, once more) camouflage.

He went to the Toyota Corolla, opening the door, seeing a woman waiting for him. Gilbert happily greeted, _"Nun, wer ist das schöne Dame-" _but a frying pan launched into his face. "I thought DMV examiners do not flirt!" a woman's voice sharply demanded. She was wearing jeans, a green, silk, sleeveless v-neck top and boots.

"Hey, you crazy lady! _Don't you know that can be assault?" _Gilbert screamed. He immediately saw the face of the person who wrongfully assaulted someone of authority and awesomeness. Elizabeta Héderváry. Yes, she was angry. Yes, the same strength as before. But she looked completely different. The colors (eyes, skin, and hair) were the same, but Gilbert had never seen _long _lightbrown hair, _flowers _in the said hair, _feminine _clothing, and especially not a large (but otherwise average) chest.

She actually looked rather pretty. No, wait! He couldn't think about Elizabeta being pretty or beautiful or anything (let alone how large and/or soft her chest was). He had to escape to somewhere, and quick! In the end, he should just knock her out and hi-jack the car!

"Eliza..." Gilbert muttered, remembering her when they were younger. Elizabeta waved the frying pan in his face. "Hello? Are we going to drive or not?"

Gilbert snapped out of the trance and said, "Alright, we're starting the exams... Uh... Just do your driving skills from what we learned! You should know that!" Elizabeta was suspicious. Nevertheless, she started.

* * *

A police car passed by. The two cars nearly bumped into each other, and Elizabeta quickly halted. The two cops, Alfred glanced at the two and Arthur stared at the two in ridicule. As for the car, Gilbert, alarmed, face-palmed to hide his face for just in case, and Elizabeta cheekily shrugged, smiling. It actually looked cute... Gilbert had thought, but he snapped out of the second trance once again. He didn't understand! He was too awesome for trances to affect him! What happened to him?

Elizabeta continued, as Gilbert was getting impatient. "Get going..." Gilbert muttered. Elizabeta said, "I'm trying my best here!" and tried driving. Being nervous, she suddenly stopped. Gilbert looked back, and then said, "Eliza, keep going! The stoplight's green already!"

"O-Okay, I'll do it!" Elizabeta replied.

The light soon turned from green to red.

"First, go on and stop when it's red!" Gilbert instructed.

"Fine!" Elizabeta snapped.

She continued driving again, but in a red light. Gilbert, groaning, then shouted, "Give me the wheel!" but Elizabeta replied, "You can't do that!"

And so, the two fought over the wheel, with Gilbert slamming his foot on the accelerator. The car began speeding along the streets, ignoring the red light. It passed a veering car, and continued in contributing to the rising chaos.

It then passed a busy intersection, causing ruckus and an SUV to veer out of the way and crash into the police car from earlier.

* * *

A pedestrian crossed by: a happy-go-lucky, pasta-obsessed Italian named Feliciano. He was strolling along...

Until Gilbert and Elizabeta's car came along. Gilbert screamed, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Feliciano turned, saw the incoming car, and he screamed, running for his life as if a pasta restaurant across the street was going to close if he didn't cross the street.

Gilbert smashed into Elizabeta, and the car veered along with them.

* * *

"_Give me the wheel! Mein Gott!_" Gilbert yelled over the chaos they were causing. Elizabeta screamed as they ran into multiple construction sawhorses, the sawhorses flying into the air. The car swerved in the roundabout.

Gilbert's suitcase got into the mess, and fell out open, revealing a large amount of money. The two stopped arguing for a moment, and stared at the money. "You have money in that suitcase? Are you a con artist?" Elizabeta asked as Gilbert hurriedly stuffed the money back into the case. Gilbert turned around in shock at what she said. The wig he wore then began to slant. Elizabeta, now even more suspicious, jerked the wig off his head, revealing silver hair.

Elizabeta, shocked and silenced, then said, "Remove your contact lenses!"

"I don't have contact lenses!" Gilbert cried.

"I'll hit you with this frying pan if you don't!" Elizabeta threatened.

"Okay, I will!" Gilbert screamed, removing them to show his garnet eyes. They stared into the shocked emerald green eyes.

Yes, it was the one and only, "The Awesome One", Gilbert Beilschmidt. He still looked the same, but this time... He did look cute... But Elizabeta forgot about that with help of the shock from seeing it was Gilbert, a _con man. _

Elizabeta then yelled, "Gilbert? You're a con artist?"

But there was no time for Gilbert to answer. As the car crashed into a wooden fence, causing the two to stop and continue with the car chase.

As for Alfred and Arthur, the SUV's owner got out: the Ukrainian, Katyusha. She was crying, as a tea-drenched Arthur and a hamburger-condiment-pickle-and-tomato-spilled Alfred stared at her.

Alfred then said, "I'll call the station... Katyusha, the next time this happens, remember what to do... I got my burger ruined!" as Arthur threw his tea to the ground, destroying the paper cup and spilling the tea.

Alfred proceeded to write out a ticket:

* * *

Name of offender: Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya

Fine: $200

Reason of offense: Accidental collision with police car due to an "evasive move" from a Toyota, ruining police officer Arthur Kirkland's uniform by making him spill his tea, and ruining police officer Alfred F. Jones' uniform, appetite, face, glasses, and burger itself by making him smash his hamburger in the wrong areas of his mouth and face

Car involved: 2003 Honda Pilot

License plate number: 1DKI482

* * *

He gave the crying Ukrainian the ticket. Arthur, meanwhile, then said, "Now, don't worry. You won't be arrested! My God..." both were somewhat irritated to their own extent, but the two couldn't help but stare at the woman's bouncing chest. It just made them feel uncomfortable, yet at the same time, the two just had to have the urge in imagining how they felt...

As for Gilbert and Elizabeta, the two struggled again for the wheel. Elizabeta finally won the fight by hitting Gilbert with the frying pan, giving him a nosebleed.

While Alfred was discussing with Katyusha, Arthur saw Gilbert's familiar face... He checked a picture in the wanted picture nearby. It was Gilbert, all right. Number one on the wanted list: con artists.

Arthur interrupted the two by saying, "I saw Gilbert! He's in the Toyota Katyusha's talking about!"

Alfred then replied, "You're serious, dude? _The _Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"Of course I am, you git! We need to get the Toyota Katyusha talked about!" Arthur yelled. He ran to the driver's seat, while Alfred went as well. However, getting confused, they fussed over who was to drive.

* * *

His nose still bleeding, Gilbert groaned at the fact. Elizabeta felt bad for hitting him. She never felt that before. If someone else had done that, she would have been his or her best friend. Whatever the reason, she gave him a tissue and smiled. Much to Gilbert's surprise. He still smiled back anyway.

The two entered the street intersection, but to their surprise, they were about to hit some scaffolding with paint cans on it. Gilbert had a shocked face, and then said, "Oh man... Not awesome."

Elizabeta screamed, and the car burst through the scaffolding. At the same time, Arthur and Alfred were playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who would get the driver's seat and who would get shotgun.

The crash caused paint to fly everywhere, and the two police officers saw this. Arthur then screamed, "RUN!" Alfred was about to protest, but Arthur pushed him out of the way, causing Alfred to leap as well. Arthur leaped out of the way, going to the other side of the car. Paint hit the road, the buildings, and a few parts of the car. Luckily, neither of them was hit by the paint.

Arthur immediately commanded, "We're getting that Toyota! It's gone wild and it has that wanker con artist Gilbert in it!"

He leaped over to the driver's seat once more, with Alfred going shotgun this time.

As for Gilbert and Elizabeta, Gilbert made a daring move: he got out of his seat, removing his jacket, bent over to the hood of the car, and tried wiping the pink, green, and yellow paint off the window. Enough for the both of them to see would do. Not only would it be worth the risk, but also, at least he did something that felt pretty good.

After a few hard scrubbings on his spot and her spot, he saw Elizabeta's face. The green eyes and light brown hair proved it. The two smiled at each other once again. That was not common. They almost never did that!

The police car finally tailed Elizabeta's car. Arthur, however, completely angry, he only cared about finally arresting Gilbert. Alfred then yelled, "Whoa, dude! Calm down! You're going to kill- I'm too late..." he stopped because Arthur bumped into the behind of the red car, causing Gilbert, who was still outside, to fall back and hang out of the window. Elizabeta saw this, and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt.

After pulling for a while, Elizabeta finally succeeded in getting back Gilbert into his seat safely. Elizabeta saw an empty, sandy lot, and she eased the car into it. The police car followed, but it nearly swerved into a tool house. Arthur and Alfred screamed, and it turned out that the side hit the tool house, effectively destroying it. The two were safe.

The two cars ensued in a car chase, swerving, turning, trailing, and chasing one another. At one instance, the cars passed each other, and dust flew into the air, hiding each other.

* * *

Elizabeta's car made a roundabout trail, until Arthur and Alfred's police car hit it to stop it. It worked. The two police officers, Arthur and Alfred, got out of the car. Alfred then demanded, "Stop! Pull over!"

Gilbert, finally able to talk with Elizabeta, said to her, "Eliza, just wait here, okay?" Elizabeta nodded, smiling to keep her composure from the police. Gilbert then winked and added, this time, in Hungarian just for her to understand and make her laugh, "_Aranyos__lány,"_ and went outside the car, only for Arthur to yell, "Pin him down!"

Alfred rushed over to Gilbert and slammed him down on the hood of the car. A disappointed Gilbert then said to Elizabeta, "_Tut mir wirklich leid, Eliza! _I'm an awesome con artist, but still!_" _as Elizabeta suddenly felt sorry for Gilbert once more. She repeated to Gilbert, "No, it's okay! I'm serious-"

Arthur interrupted her by saying, "That's Gilbert Beilschmidt, a con artist wanted by Interpol. He only used a disguise to be your 'driving examiner'. Seeing this, I'd say that the bloody wanker of a con artist was trying to make a getaway. He made a large amount of money out of scams, so we need the briefcase to return the money. Could you give me the suitcase?"

Elizabeta turned hesitantly at Gilbert. He pleaded his head no, as Alfred was handcuffing him. Elizabeta now knew what to do. Gilbert was already arrested, but that wasn't the end for her. After the many years he was gone, Elizabeta finally gets to see him. Definitely, she would admit it: she missed him. And maybe even grew to love him. Why, even, fall in love with a monkey like him? She guessed this: Gilbert returned the livelier and fighting spirit Elizabeta had kept within her. In a way, it was cheesy and it was true. She proceeded to get out a pocket-notebook and write down her number. Then she proceeded to rip it out of the notebook and put it in a cup holder.

* * *

Arthur impatiently asked, "Where's the money?"

Elizabeta saw the case full of money. She turned to Arthur, and said, "You want it? Here's your suitcase!" and she grabbed the suitcase, and threw it at Arthur, hitting him in the gut. Hard.

"I'm getting out of here!" the Hungarian defiantly declared, as if she won World War II all by herself.

Elizabeta switched the gear to reverse, back hitting the side of the police car. She shifted the gear to drive, and floored the accelerator. Alfred then screamed, "_STOP!_" he did a bold, heroic move there, jumping up the hood to stop her. However, it was simply stupid as well. He ended up rolling up the car, and falling down. He hit the sandy ground hard, and lied down. Arthur saw this, and ran (no, sprinted!) to the American.

"Alfred! Alfred! _Wake up, you bloody son of a wanker!_ Wake up!" Arthur yelled, fighting back tears of anxiety and worry. Alfred, slightly bleeding, held Arthur's hand and said, "Just... Get the dude." then he fainted. Arthur ignored arresting Gilbert and continued trying to wake the knocked out Alfred up.

As for Elizabeta, she went to see Gilbert again, and drove past his way.

Gilbert, shocked, asked, "Eliza, what are you doing?"

Elizabeta then replied, "Thanks for teaching me a lesson!"

"What did I even teach you?" Gilbert cried. Elizabeta only answered Gilbert by grabbing on the collar of his shirt and kissing him. Since it was Elizabeta's only chance to do so, she made the most out of it by using tongue. Gilbert had also responded with tongue, much to Elizabeta's delight. Meanwhile, Arthur was hugging Alfred in tears just for the sake of it.

After a few more seconds, Elizabeta stopped and pushed Gilbert away, leaving him and the two cops in the dust and driving away with the paint-splattered, dusty, and messy car. She also threw the paper in the cup holder in Gilbert's direction, luckily landing nearby him. Money from the suitcase Gilbert used to hold was flying everywhere.

Gilbert saw the crisp, white paper. Whatever it was, it was probably from Elizabeta. If it was her number, maybe he could call her when he reached jail so she could bail him. So he managed to stash it away into the pocket of his pants, somehow fighting the handcuffs.

* * *

**A few minutes of Arthur crying and hugging Alfred like a baby later!**

Arthur, now angry, jerked Gilbert up. He then said, "You're coming with us!"

"Hey, you do not just jerk someone so awesome-"

"_Who cares about your so-called 'awesomeness', you bloody ******* git?_" Arthur raged. He dragged Gilbert, with somehow amazing strength, and threw him into the police car's back seat. He carried Alfred and laid him down gently onto the shotgun seat. He called up the police station. "It's Arthur. Got Gilbert arrested and we need Alfred to get some medical help. He's knocked out," he said. Silence. Arthur continued:

"Yes, yes, we shall be there in about thirty minutes. Don't worry; he surrendered. Gilbert shouldn't be of any trouble, but we'll still take precautions." More silence.

"We get that. I know. Just let me go to the police station and we'll take care of things from the-"

"Will you hurry it up?" Gilbert asked. Arthur subsequently hit him as hard as he could.

"That's only that bloody wanker, Gilbert. Anyway, just let me go to the police station and things should be taken care of," Arthur finished, hanging up. He sighed, looking at the two other men. An angry yet silent Gilbert and a still knocked-out Alfred. Arthur drove on...

**To be continued.**

* * *

**So, did you like it? Some (or even most, I'd say) of the characters do act a little OOC. To me, anyway. However, it _was _one of the most fun stories for me to write! There's a second part: what happens to Gilbert at jail and what happens with Arthur and Alfred.**

**It's a parody of Foster The People's music video, "Don't Stop (Color on the Walls). I just thought this up and all... I thought this would fit PruHun: Prussia as a con man, Hungary being a regular girl, but meeting Prussia, she eventually falls in love with him. **  
** So, yeah...**

**Review, please! Read and review!**

**Kanarishojo10 (I'm planning to change my name... My brother does not get why I want to change it. Same with all the others who change their names frequently!)**

**Anyway, watch the music video on Youtube "don't stop foster the people" and click on the first video on the list! You'll watch it! **


	2. Don't Stop, Part 2

**Prussia is arrested... Now what? Being an (awesome) con artist, I'm sure that he'll find a way out! Oh yeah, I forgot: when Arthur arrests Gilbert that was part 1 of the epilogue. I shall start with part 2! Here, maybe I should make a cliffhanger... If there should be a chapter three. I had to watch some Lady Gaga music video for this one! (Telephone, it's kinda obvious with the jail and everything). BE WARNED: POINTLESS AND CHEESY US AND UK FLUFF AND REFERENCES TO SONGS TELEPHONE BY LADY GAGA, BECAUSE OF YOU BY KELLY CLARKSON, AND BECAUSE YOU LIVE BY JESSE MCCARTNEY!**

**Anyway, read and review!**

**Hooray, I changed my pen name to "Cracking 2 Dawns". It sounded pretty. And I was torn thinking about which one out of the two countries that I loved to pieces... Did I love more. (Insert-soap-opera-drama-music-tears-and-provoking-of-images-of-love-triangles-or-decisions-here, yeah, you want to) But I have to stop blabbing! On to the chapter!**

* * *

Arthur dragged Gilbert to his cell. Gilbert passed multiple prisoners: in the ones with cellmates, two bloody and bruised Greek and Turkish men (they were too busy fighting to even notice him), a German who looked very similar to his father (hmm...), glaring at an old-looking yet handsome Italian, and a dark haired Italian choking a Spaniard (both reeked of tomato).

In solitary confinement, a French man (who winked at him), a Russian man (who smiled at him, but he was still creepy), an angry, rifle-armed Swiss man (who aimed his gun at him), a mischievous-looking Danish man (holding a bloody axe), and a knife-wielding Belarusian (creepier than the Russian: she nearly charged at Gilbert until Arthur stopped her).

The two finally reached an empty cell. It was for Gilbert. He just knew it. Arthur opened the door, removed Gilbert's handcuffs, and threw him inside, locking the door. "Now, for cons, disobeying car safety, and basically killing Alfred, I would sentence you to life, or even execute you. Instead, you just get a bloody ******* twenty to thirty years. Wanker. Stupid, crazy, death-bringing son of a wanker of a con artist. Least you're not a pervert like Francis," Arthur grumbled. He then stormed off. Gilbert then cried, "Arthur! _Warten Sie!" _

Arthur angrily burst out in reply after what seemed to be forever (literally: Gilbert wasn't always patient):

"_What?" _

"... Who are those people I saw?" Gilbert asked.

"Ugh. The one who winked at you is a pervert named Francis who can even... I shouldn't even mention it... Well... Did "that" to a man named Toris Laurinaitis. And the one with the rifle is Vash, who accidentally shot Toris in the shoulder, thinking he was a criminal. After that, the axe murderer tried throwing it because he wanted to try a stunt, but it hit Toris as well... Because the smiling insane one named Ivan got mad at him, he nearly killed him. However, the knife lady, his sister, Natalia, gave the killing blow. Toris was unfortunate..." Arthur said.

"What about the ones with cellmates?"

"As for the Greek and Turkish men? Heracles and Sadik. They hit too many cops more than ten times when they fought. Same with that German and Italian. As for the tomato freaks, Antonio and Lovino... They got into a tomato fight because Lovino thought Antonio was trying to do something to him, so Lovino committed assault by battery while Antonio attempted... Perverse stuff." Arthur said.

"Oh," Gilbert replied.

"Just stay there and don't try anything!" Arthur instructed, and walked out of the place.

* * *

Gilbert stood up for a bit. He checked the area for anybody watching him. Thank God for being in solitary confinement! He removed his shoe, and pressed a button on the side. A compartment slid out, revealing his cell phone. Gilbert was glad he requested Kiku to make him that. Even though Kiku had made it for Gilbert before he became a con artist. To Gilbert, Kiku _so _should have joined being a con artist. Unfortunately, the Japanese man had never realized his own ability. He said that he was too old! Too old? What about that awesome katana and his ninja skills? Not to mention his drawing and ingenuity (okay, he can invent lots of stuff). Whatever it was, the person was not old.

He looked around again for anyone watching him. Gilbert spotted a security camera.

"Well, well, well, security. You're no match for the awesome me!" and he got out Gilbird, his fluffy little chick. "Missed you, Gilbird!" Gilbert cooed. The bird flew to the camera and heftily pecked at it, pecking until the camera lens broke. He then reached into his pocket, and looked at the paper: as he wanted, to his luck, it was Elizabeta's phone number.

With Elizabeta, her phone suddenly rang as she was relaxing. She checked the caller ID. Gilbert. Looks like he did find her number after all. Elizabeta answered.

Gilbert, in his cell, then smiled, "Hey."

"Look, Gilbert, you're already in jail! I can't do anything but talk to you this way!" Elizabeta said.

"You were the one who gave me your number!" Gilbert replied.

"So?" Elizabeta asked.

"You bail me out of jail," Gilbert answered. "And, if you like," he continued, beginning to flirt, "I'll visit you and we can-"

"Slow down there! I know I already know you, but it's the first time in so many years. I can't just... You know..." Elizabeta replied.

Gilbert then cried, "I was talking about a make-"

"Okay, I don't want to hear!" Elizabeta declared. "I'm not going to do either of those two!" she snapped. "Then in that case, just bail me." Gilbert said, voice drawled. "I'm serious this time, Eliza," Gilbert added. "I have to get out of jail soon!"

"Fine." Elizabeta said.

"And one more thing, Eliza?" Gilbert replied.

Elizabeta then added, "What?"

"... Get a car," Gilbert chuckled, and hung up.

* * *

Elizabeta fumed at what he said. But he was right. And besides, she owed him anyway, and if Alfred, that cop who got knocked out real cold, ever woke up, there might be some yaoi she was free to enjoy. Most of all, she did deserve a car.

* * *

Sometime later, maybe a few days or so...

Arthur went to Gilbert. "Yeah?" Gilbert asked, acting as innocent as possible. "Get out of my bloody face: you're lying, wanker... But it's true, you will get out of my face in a way: you are free from prison," Arthur replied, opening the cell and leading Gilbert out. He passed the creepy cell people again, this time, staying far away from them, and Gilbert saw the practically dead Alfred in the infirmary.

"Is he okay?" Gilbert asked, pointing at Alfred.

"... I'm... I'm not exactly sure..." Arthur replied.

Gilbert then said, "Oh. Can I visit him?"

"Ye- _What?_ No!" Arthur snapped. "Why on earth would you want _that_ if you're getting out of this bloody place?" he asked. Gilbert gave his cocky and annoying smirk. And pointed at Alfred. Alfred was waking up!

Arthur could not believe his eyes: no matter how much Alfred drove him crazy, he loved him (not that Arthur was in love with men or anything) to pieces. It would break his heart to see Alfred dead! He pushed Gilbert out of the way, rushed to the infirmary, slammed the door open, and grabbed a dozing Alfred angrily. "Alfred, you bloody git! Do you know how bloody stupid you were to do such a thing? I almost thought that you had died, Alfred! _Died!_ Who do you think you are, you wanker?" he yelled.

* * *

-Insert fluff, nosebleed of yaoi, and either "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson or "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney as a background song here-

* * *

"Who do I think I am? I think I'm alive, of course! But instead of my heroic awesomeness, it's because of you," Alfred replied, completely awake once more, the happiness returning to his eyes. Arthur was shocked and flushed, and this increased when Alfred pulled him into a kiss (looks like Arthur is in love with men! Hooray for yaoi!). Arthur pushed away from Alfred and replied,

"No, wait! I don't want to kiss you! _You were conked into bloody craziness, you git!_" Arthur denied everything and slapped Alfred. Arthur continued denying and insulting until Alfred interrupted him by saying, "Dude! No one's there!" and smiled. Arthur stopped pretending (yes, he was pretending the whole time) and immediately said, "You hamburger-idiot, I love you to pieces..." Arthur subsequently kissed Alfred.

Gilbert peeked into the room and smiled, laughing his signature "Kesesesese". Arthur stopped kissing, turned around, and screamed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT ALREADY, YOU PERVERTED GIT! YOU'RE FREE TO GO!" Arthur screamed, and kicked Gilbert outside the door and closed the door to the infirmary. His green eyes had a mischievous glint in them, something that rarely happened. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

Later...

Gilbert passed by another officer, clad in a dark suit, shades, and a Prussian blue shirt. He did the classic "OK" sign. The officer then drawled in her southern accent, "You'll be back, boy..."

Gilbert went out to see Elizabeta waiting in a classic dark green Volkswagen, in a tank top with plenty of cleavage, jeans, and black flats. He silently got into the shotgun seat of the car, staring at Elizabeta. Elizabeta then said, "Over the years I haven't seen you... You've been a very bad guy. A very, very, bad, bad, guy, Gil."

She unwrapped a bar of white chocolate and ate some. When Elizabeta finished chewing, Gilbert grabbed the chocolate, and ate a well-sized amount as well. Elizabeta grabbed back what was rightfully hers.

"Yep, Eliza. Let's awesomely hit the road," Gilbert declared, as Elizabeta got annoyed once more. She sped off into the somewhat isolated desert road, chucking the chocolate bar out of the window.

* * *

Later (again)...

Elizabeta sped off even faster from the diner than from jail. Ripped, smashed, and slightly burnt clothes were left behind, Gilbert's and Elizabeta's outfits. One was the outfit Gilbert wore when he was busted out of jail, another was a waiter's outfit. Two more outfits were the clothes Elizabeta first wore when she bailed Gilbert out of jail, along with a burgundy halter-neck cocktail dress with matching high-heels and black shades.

Meanwhile, a reporter named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was with a blank face. He was generally happy about anything, but for once, he was serious.

"There is what appears to be a mass homicide in a diner! The police are on the search for a man and a woman said to be_ fleeing the scene of the crime!_" Included were shots of poisoned people, even a poisoned _dog_. There were also shots of Gilbert's wanted picture and Elizabeta in the burgundy dress, high-heels, and black shades.

With Gilbert and Elizabeta, they completely covered themselves. Elizabeta was wearing a heavily veiled and long white dress with a big white hat and high-heels (with a white parasol which was a dart-shooter/rapier in disguise), and Gilbert was wearing a black yet fitted trench coat, concealing a gun and poison, black pants, hat, leather shoes, shades, and gloves. Even in the hot desert where Gilbert was taken to jail, both were fine.

"We did it, Eliza. Now let's go far, far away from here, to do more," Gilbert declared.

Elizabeta was feeling satisfied and traumatized at the same time, to the point it was hard to drive. She nervously asked, "You promise we'll never come back?"

Gilbert softly kissed her and then answered, "I promise." He held her hand to signal his promise.

As police sirens, helicopters, and reporters sounded, the two drove off to leave America. Starting with Mexico.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**So, what did you think, eh? Eh? Never mind. But I'm gonna write a part 3! You'll see the dress Elizabeta wears in the diner, Prussia's cooking is full of (s)kills, and lots more there!**

**Read and review,**

**Cracking 2 Dawns! **

**P.S. Lithuania is a nice person, but I'm not a fan of him. I am very sorry for killing him in this story. **


End file.
